Don't Leave Me
by WolfAssassin
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo finally start dating. But one day, Ichigo sees something he shouldn't. R&R please.


_**DON'T LEAVE ME**_

WolfAssassin

"Happy Birthday, Rukia." said Ichigo as he held out a pure gold necklace to her, blushing and trying to keep his frown, looking away from her.

"Oh Ichigo it's beutiful! Thank you so much!" Rukia said.

Ichigo felt her take it from him. He heard her put it on, and then he felt something hit his torso.

Ichigo looked down quickly and he found Rukia with her arms around his waist, looking up at him, with the necklace on.

"Rukia...?"

"How did you afford this Ichigo?" she said still hugging him.

"Um, well I was saving up for a laptop but when I found out it was your birthday and I wanted to get you something nice."

"You would do that for me."

"Well I did didn't I?"

Rukia smiled and put her face in his chest.

And Ichigo hugged her back.

About 5 days later, Renji showed up at Ichigo's house, asking for Rukia.

"Rukia come with me for a second I need to talk to you." Renji told her.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, Ichigo." she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They walked away.

Rukia thought about what Renji wanted to talk to her about, but her thoughts quickly strayed away...

_FLASHBACK_

_Rukia smiled and put her face in his chest._

_And Ichigo hugged her back._

_They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing in each others scent, but Ichigo finally spoke up._

_"Um, Rukia? There's a, um, part two to my gift."_

_"Hmmmm? What is it?" She said lifting her head._

_"Ummm..." Ichigo pulled her away from him. "Uhhhh..."_

_"Spit it out already, Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo turned away from her and started biting his thumb._

_"Do you wanna go out with me?" He mumbled very quietly._

_"Excuse me? Do you expect me to here that?"_

_Ichigo spun around and put his hands on her shoulders._

_"Do you wanna go out with me?!" He said._

_Rukia smirked, and she opened her mouth to say something but got interupted._

_"Agh! I knew it! You hate me now! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I asked you that!" Ichigo said sitting on the ground for some reason._

_Rukia laughed. "Ichigo you fool! Don't jump to conclusions! That's not what I was going to say!" Rukia said kneeling down beside him._

_"Wha...?"_

_"I was going to say I would love to go out with you Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo smiled and grabbed her hips, pulling her into a hug._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Rukia smiled as she thought of that day. They hadn't been together that long, but it felt as though it's been years. Maybe they just fit perfectly together.

"Okay! We're here!"

"Huh?!"

They were standing in front of a pub.

"No way I'm going in there Renji! Who do you think I am?! I'm going home!"

"Wait!" said Renji grabbing her wrist. He spun and his lips were crashed to hers.

"I wonder when Rukia's gonna get back." Ichigo said as he lay on his bed waiting for her to come home.

"It's already midnight. What did that freak Renji do to her? I'm going to look for them."

He got up, put on his coat, and walked out.

Ichigo walked all around town. But he finally found them in a place he would have looked last.

In front of the pub.

But it wasn't the place that scared him, it was what they were doing.

Renji had ahold of her wrists and he was kissing her.

Hard.

Ichigo almost hurled as he fell to his knees and they made a fwump!

Uh-oh.

Renji imediatly stopped kissing her and looked over at him on the ground.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia said.

"Well, if it isn't Kurosaki. What are you doing here."

"It was getting late, so I thought something might have happened."

"Ha! Even if something did happen I would protect Rukia. Got that?! _I_ would. Not you, Kurosaki! I can protect Rukia better than you! Rukia's mine!!"

Renji swung a kick at Ichigo and it hit him in the face.

"Ichigo!! Renji stop this! What are you doing?!"

Renji ignored her and picked him up off the ground.

"Rukia's _mine_!!" He started punching him over and over again.

Ichigo was bleeding at the mouth. And he had many bruises.

Rukia watched in horror as her lover got beat to a pulp.

When Renji was finally done, he let Ichigo fall to the ground.

Rukia ran over to him and shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up.

"Let's go, Rukia. Leave him there."

"No! I- I hate you Renji! Why would you do this! You know I love him! Leave me alone!"

Renji smirked, but obeyed her. "You'll be mine eventually, Rukia." And he walked away.

Rukia picked Ichigo up and carried him home, crying all the way.

Rukia lay Ichigo in his bed and went to sleep herself on his desk.

Ichigo woke up in the morning, he looked over at Rukia, and remebered what happened.

Ichigo got up, picked Rukia up and layed her in his bed.

Ichigo sat at the desk, waiting for her to wake up.

Rukia woke up about thirty minutes later.

She heard shuffling and saw Ichigo walking towards her.

He got on the bed and layed on top of her, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't leave me, Rukia. I love you." He said quietly.

Rukia put one of her hands on the back of his head and one on his waist.

"I will never leave you, Ichigo. I love you too."

Ichigo lifted his head and kissed her.

More IchiRuki!

R&R please!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
